If You're Not The One
by Faoi Na Realtai
Summary: This is a songfic that's been bugging me since I heard the song If You're Not The One after watching Romeo X Juliet. Enjoy


AN: The song is 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Beddingfield. I don't own anything.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

Crap! The Crimson Whirlwind was trapped on a ledge with nothing but space underneath her...minus the ledge. She was almost sure she had met her end when a strong hand reached out for hers... He commented on her delicate wrists. She marked him a noble man and brushed him and her near death disaster off. But that was still the beginning of her and _Romeo._

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

The rain pounded on her. It was the end of everything. A noblewoman slapped her down for some transgression-she deserved it. Her friends were all dead or being hunted because of her mistake. She stumbles along and finally falls to the ground. She awakens to weariness in her body, guilt and longing for..._Romeo_. He came at his mother's call and then she found the strength to stand.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Flying away on the back of his steed; who could tell what would happen? All that mattered was the other was there. On a church on a hill they made a vow. Together forever with..._Romeo._

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

The village was burning. They couldn't let it rest. It wasn't in the Crimson Whirlwind to, and he was too noble. He flings away his cape, and tells her to run, but they promised! She couldn't leave her _Romeo._

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

There had been an earthshake at his camp...those words jarred her. She struggled not to make him her every thought and worry, but his name wouldn't leave her head..._Romeo._

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
_

She had escaped, and yet...he in a prison camp. So many beaten, weary men, struggling under impossible burdens. When the earth shook, he left with them to make a place his love could join him. A place where they might live as husband and wife.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
__But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through _

He dreamed of her every night, and the handkerchief she had put so much effort into never left his side. His men knew how much he loved and missed her, and eventually they told him _go. Go find handkerchief girl._

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I've build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

He thought it was that simple; kill his father, free the city, and the world he and Juliet could live in together would come about. They could live their lives together, build a home with a family. He wanted it to be that simple...but Tybalt couldn't allow him to get away with that. He was running now, to stop her from doing the one thing that would destroy him-sacrificing herself.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

She was trembling from the strain of the tree. He wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and hold her...but she was pointing a sword at him, to protect her right to save the people and sentence herself to a fate worse then death. He loved her too much. He would kill her and everyone else first. But soon she didn't have the strength to fight, and he had her in his arms...they were the world to each other.__

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

The witch had taken her life! His strong, beautiful Juliet. He could smell her scent of irises from the tree. Romeo would not give up his beloved. He dug into Escalus, fighting with everything, withstanding attack, to see..._Juliet._

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

He felt the witch's last attack stop his heart. She was standing in front oh him so happy, and then so so sad, but she was alive. Escalus would not have his Juliet. He gave his last breath, willing Juliet to know that even dead he wouldn't leave her._  
_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

Juliet couldn't take this fate. She wouldn't live without him. She wouldn't allow Neo Verona to fall. Taking him in her arms she gave her life for what they promised each other...eternity together. Their arms would never again leave the other.

AN: First fanfiction in forever, and definitely the first for this fandom. I'll probably tweak it later, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to post it. XD Anyway, you know the drill: R and R.


End file.
